1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated optical-to-electrical signal transducing systems and apparatus and, more particularly, to such systems combining fiber optic techniques and hybrid micro-electronic device packaging techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional optical tracking or seeking systems use one or more detectors located at the focal point of the tracker's optics. This location of the detector or detectors is undesirable for several reasons. First, there is usually a servo or gyro drive system associated with the tracker or seeker. Such drive systems radiate fields which may interfere with the data signals from the detectors. Further, it is difficult to locate the detector amplifiers in close proximity to each detector while in the focal point region. This results in long lead lengths from the detector to the preamplifiers, creating excessive noise pick-up and cross-talk between channels. This condition also limits the frequency response and effectively reduces the reliability of the system. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with the optical detector/preamplifier systems of the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to maximize the signal-to-noise ratio in apparatus involving optical signal detection and amplification of the electrical signal derived from such detection.
It is a specific object of this invention to provide apparatus which will permit remote location of the optical-to-electrical signal conversion apparatus from the optical focus in an optical tracking system.
It is yet another object to provide system integration for optical-to-electrical signal conversion apparatus by coupling the optical signals, via optical transmission lines, into an hermetically sealed microelectronic preamplifier circuit package.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide optical-to-electrical signal conversion apparatus with maximum signal-to-noise ratio and with maximum bandwidth.